


Crystal Rain VIII: Pumpkin

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Crystal Rain [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Ball, Halloween Candy, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Samhain, Series: Crystal Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, halloween decorations, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-30
Updated: 2000-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Renny and Ray celebrate Halloween with accomodations fit for a Queen.  Or two.This story is a sequel toCrystal Rain VII: Grade-A.





	1. Silver And White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairings: Renny/Ray K., Benny/Ray V.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Categories: Holiday (Halloween), Romance.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **This series continues in a slightly AU universe: Ray Vecchio never  
> **  
>  left his Benny to go undercover, and Ray Kowalski joined the 27th Precinct  
> as himself and soon got involved with one Renfield Turnbull, to our delight.  
> :) 
> 
> **This story focuses on the Kowalski/Turnbull pairing but  
> **  
>  guest stars Fraser/Vecchio. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance  
> **  
>  does, more's the pity. 
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
>  
> 
> **October 28, 2000**

  
Tears falling  


****

  
Like rain  


****

  
From eyes  


****

  
Of crystal blue.  


****

  
*I*  


*Renny carefully tied the last black ribbon around the bright orange bag. He surveyed his array of treat bags with satisfaction. He had done six dozen of them and had made sure that each one was arranged with care. He did not like to do what Ray called a half-assed job, especially when it came to decorations. 

His desk at the Consulate was decorated with a set of Witch and ghost figurines. He had restrained his natural tendencies toward decoration, blushing at the thought of how stereotypically gay his urges were, and had indulged his love of the decorative when the Inspector had given him this assignment. The Consulate was hosting a Halloween party the Sunday before the holiday, and as she and Fraser and Ovitz went over the details of the party, someone had to do the tedious work. He had been elected, of course. 

He didn't mind. At least this way he could be useful. His apartment was decorated with seasonal objects, and Ray had smiled and said that the place had looked 'cool'. So maybe he had a modicum of talent in this area. Lord knew he had little talent anywhere else. 

He was placing the bags on a tray when Thatcher, Fraser, and Ovitz emerged from the Inspector's office. 

"...and the Consul is allergic to chocolate, so we'll have to be careful of serving that." 

"Yes, Inspector," said Ovitz, scribbling notes on his pad. He glanced over at Renny and smirked, unseen by his superiors. Renny was absorbed in his task and missed the expression. 

"All right, gentlemen, you have your instructions." 

"Yes, ma'am," the men under her command chorused. 

Fraser went to his office while Ovitz stopped at Renny's desk. Renny looked up and put on a cheerful smile though he became instantly wary. "May I help you, Mr. Ovitz?" 

Ovitz grinned lazily. "Nah, there's nothing you could help me with, Turnbull." He indicated the bags. "Playing with your candy?" 

"No, I'm making up the bags for the party." 

"Oh, yeah." Ovitz nodded sagely. "The Inspector didn't dare give you anything _important_ for you to do." 

Renny blushed slightly. He continued putting the bags on the tray, averting his eyes from Ovitz's mocking face. Laughter assaulted his ears as the secretary returned to his desk. 

Renny swallowed and willed his hands to stop trembling. He should be used to humiliations like that. There had been Ovitzes in his life for as long as he could remember. Well, he had friends now. Or at least men who didn't seem to mind his company too much, like Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio, and of course there was Ray. 

Renny completed the task and stood, grasping the tray with his large hands and starting for Thatcher's office. He was so intent on getting to the office safely that he failed to notice Ovitz's quick approach and his foot suddenly appearing in his path. He tripped and the treat bags went flying as he fell heavily to the floor, candy scattering every which way as the ribbons slipped off the bags. Renny watched in dismay, ignoring the pain of his elbows and knees that had hit the floor hard. Thatcher's door flew open. 

"Turnbull!" 

"Y...Yes, ma'am?" 

Thatcher was apoplectic. Dark eyes blazing, she said in a clipped voice, "Clean up this mess and dump the candy in the trash, then go out and buy new candy and fill these bags again." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Shame darkened his face as Thatcher slammed her door. He could hear Ovitz snickering and sighed. He got up with stiff knees and fetched the dustpan and brush, sweeping up the candy and depositing it in the trash. He shook out the bags and smoothed them on his desk, hoping the wrinkles would disappear, then he took money from the petty cash box and put his Stetson on his head, leaving the Consulate and going to the neighborhood candy shop. 

He looked at the Halloween decorations in the shop windows and smiled at the cleverness of some of the displays. At the candy shop he gave his order, enjoying the smell of chocolate in the small place, and paid the bill. With two big bags of candy, he left to go back to the Consulate. 

Once there he was relieved to see that Ovitz had left for the day. Fraser came out of his office and raised an eyebrow. 

"Getting a late start, Renfield?" 

"Um, uh..." 

Fraser cocked his head. "Do you need any help?" 

"Oh, no, sir! I can handle this." Renny swallowed and began filling the bags again. 

"All right." Fraser smiled. "Will you lock up?" 

"Certainly, sir." 

Fraser nodded and called Dief, who paused by Renny's desk and looked soulfully up at the blond Mountie. Those amber eyes seemed to pierce right through to his soul, and Renny found himself staring back, his hand reaching out to pet the wolf's head. Dief whimpered, licking his hand, and then followed Fraser out the front doors. 

Renny smiled. Perhaps Dief was just licking off the chocolate he smelled. He got up and washed his hand in the kitchen and returned to his desk, hearing the familiar purr of the Riv's powerful engine as it pulled up outside the Consulate. He went over to the window and watched as his superior smiled and slid into the front seat after Dief had taken his customary seat in the back. Fraser and Ray Vecchio kissed, unconcerned with anyone seeing them, and then they were off in a cloud of dust, Hi, ho, Silver! 

Renny stayed at the window for several minutes, then returned to his task. 

The Consulate was quiet, and that suited him. Everyone was gone, from the Inspector to Fraser to Ovitz and the secretaries and other Mounties. Jasmine had been out sick today. He had missed her. When she was there, he felt more relaxed, and Ovitz didn't play his little games as often. 

He supposed that he could have explained why he was taking so long to fill the bags to Constable Fraser, but what use would it do? Would even Fraser believe him? Everyone was so used to him being a clumsy oaf that why would they believe that it wasn't his fault? Well, it _was,_ because he should have heard Ovitz come up to him. What kind of Mountie was he, anyway, he thought with resigned disgust. 

At least no one was around to mock or humiliate him, and he quickly scanned his mental calendar: no date with Ray, so his lover wouldn't be mad at him for being late. 

He hummed as he continued his task, hoping that he would be able to see some of the party. He had been assigned doorman duty as Fraser was to greet the guests at Thatcher's side in the receiving line. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to come inside after the last guests had arrived or not. 

He finished tying the last ribbon an hour later and stacked the bags on his tray, carefully carrying it to the kitchen. He then made a methodical check of all the windows and doors in the Consulate, pausing for a moment in the lovely gold-and-white Queen's Bedroom. He loved the yellow-sprigged white wallpaper and the soft, gold drapes held back with thick, gold ties. The bedspread was the same golden color and a white canopy was stretched between maple bedposts. The carpet was a thick, sensuous white, and the furniture was a matching maple. The adjoining bathroom was gold-and-white with a sunken tub and yellow and white soaps in the shape of fish and seashells. He loved this room. 

He left the Consulate and walked home, the wind nearly blowing his Stetson off several times. It was dark now, people hurrying to warm homes if they were lucky, and cold alleys if they were not. Lights glowed in apartment windows as he passed. 

He shivered as the temperature dropped even lower, leaves swirling in giddy arcs down the street. He was relieved to see his apartment building come into view and hurried inside. With weary legs he climbed the stairs, a little sad as his loneliness crowded in. 

He unlocked his apartment door and immediately stopped as he stepped inside. He could smell chicken cooking. What...? 

Ray Kowalski emerged from the kitchen and smiled as he saw Renny gaping at the dining room table set with his best china and silverware. White candles were set in silver candlesticks in the center of a white tablecloth. 

"Hey, Renny." 

Renny was speechless. He looked at Ray with confused blue eyes. 

"R...Ray?" 

Ray's face split into a huge grin. "Yeah, baby. A little bird told me that you were gonna be kinda tired tonight." 

Renny tried to process that. Fraser had been picked up by Detective Vecchio outside the Consulate and had not gone to the Precinct, so that meant that the Detective had probably given his colleague a call from the Riviera once Fraser had told him the circumstances. He felt his throat tighten as he realized the bother that the three men had gone through for him. 

"I..." 

Ray was still smiling as he walked forward with his usual grace. He took the Stetson from Renny's frozen fingers and put it carefully on the hat block, then gave him a gentle shove. 

"Go get into somethin' more comfortable." He winked and Renny blushed but obeyed. 

In his bedroom he stood dazed for a moment. He had been feeling the lowest of the low and now this! His heart began to beat rapidly. Oh, how lucky he was! He didn't deserve all this kindness, but he would be the best lover Ray could have even if only for a night. 

He dressed in tan slacks and a cream-colored ski sweater. He donned comfortable loafers and went back out into the living room. Ray was dressed in a good pair of jeans and a blue shirt open at the collar. His hair was experimentally spiky, as always, and his sky-blue eyes were sparkling. Renny swallowed. 

"Now, I know I burn water, but I do know a few things. I got chicken cookin' and tossed up a salad and the mashed potatoes shouldn't be too burnt." 

Ray's smile was pure joy to Renny. He slipped into his seat at the dining room table and simply watched as Ray brought out the food, and then the Polish detective lit the candles, sat down and grinned at Renny. 

"Dig in!" 

Renny obeyed and took a bite of chicken. His blue eyes widened. "Ray!" 

"Yeah?" 

"This is _good!"_

Ray grinned again. "I should be insulted at your shock, but I"ll let it pass." 

Renny was suddenly ravenous. He ate the lightly seasoned chicken, fluffy potatoes, and fresh, crispy salad. Ray poured wine and Renny drank sparingly but appreciated the full-bodied flavor. 

The meal was alternately quiet and chatty as Ray did most of the talking, but Ray drew Renny into the conversation. 

"So what didja haveta get finished tonight?" 

"Treat bags for the Halloween party. They'll be party favors." 

"Yeah? You Canadians gonna throw a party on Halloween, huh?" 

"No, the Sunday before." 

"Uh huh." 

"I hope that I get a chance to see some of the party." 

"Why? Ain't ya invited?" 

"Oh, yes. But I must greet the guests at the door." 

"Oh, glorified doorman, huh?" 

Renny looked down at his plate. 

"Aw, gee, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's all right, Ray." Renny looked up. "It's nothing more than that." 

Ray snickered. "Bet the Ice Queen goes as a witch." 

"Ray!" 

Ray laughed again. 

When they had finished the entree, Ray jumped up and cleared off the dishes, insisting that Renny stay seated, and he brought out two tall glasses of strawberry parfait. 

"Ta da!" He set one glass in front of Renny and took his own to his seat. He waved at Renny. "Eat up!" 

Renny was in ice cream heaven. He savored every bite. 

"Liked it, didja?" 

Renny nodded, the cold tickling his throat. He watched as Ray cleared off the dishes. He got up and helped wash and dry them, then Ray turned to him and smiled. 

"Relaxed now?" 

Renny nodded. 

"Good." Ray's voice was seductive, his lithe body coming closer to Renny. The Mountie's breathing quickened as his lover wrapped himself around his body. Lips nibbled at his ear. He gasped. "Good, yummy Renny." 

"R...Ray..." 

"Shh, baby." 

Renny closed his eyes and let Ray have his way with him, a smile on his face...* 

****


	2. Three Queens And Two Jokers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny gets the chance to attend the Consulate's Halloween Ball.

Renny clapped his gloved hands together. He was dressed in the red uniform and was grateful that he could wear his dark-blue coat. He could hear faint strains of music from inside the Consulate, glimpsing costumed revelers as they walked through the foyer. 

He wished that he could see the ballroom. He was not trying to get into the party, because he had no experience in being a guest, but he just wanted to see if the ballroom looked as beautiful as the decorations had promised it would as he had helped Fraser, Cooper, and Mountie Will put the room's decor together. Well, he would get to see it again when he helped with the clean-up. 

Renny went back to standing like a statue, watching the occasional cars passing on the quiet street. Wind blew down the canyon between the buildings, Renny listening to the faint music from the Consulate. He saw another car pull up and broke his stance to come forward and smile, "Welcome to Canada," as he opened the driver's door. 

The man who came out of the car was dressed in black, his slender body perfect for the cowboy outfit. A black neckerchief covered his face from the eyes down, and a black Lone Ranger-style mask shaded his eyes under the black cowboy hat. Renny wished that he could see the color of those eyes, but the hat cast them in shadow. He was certain that the newcomer was Ray Vecchio, but the man's voice was hoarse as he said, "Thanks." It didn't sound like the American. Renny resolved to look out for him, as it was inevitable that he would show up sometime this evening. He and Constable Fraser were joined at the hip. 

The cowboy went inside the Consulate and Renny parked the black car down the street. He took up his post and wondered if his Ray was enjoying his poker game with the officers from the Precinct. He smiled and blushed as he remembered the 'present' that Ray had given him a few nights ago. 

As he daydreamed, the front doors of the Consulate opened and he jumped as someone tapped his shoulder. He looked around and his eyes widened. 

"C...Constable Fraser! Am I needed for something?" 

"Yes, Renfield. You need to take a break. I'll stand guard for you." 

"B...But, sir! You're the Inspector's second-in-command! You can't do such a menial job!" 

"I do it during the day, so I expect I can do it at night." Benny smiled. "Go on in and warm up and have a snack, Renfield. The party can do without me for a half hour." 

"Yes...Yes, sir!" 

Still confused, Renny slipped inside the Consulate. 

The music was heavenly as it drifted down the corridor from the Grand Ballroom. After the cold of the outside air, he felt warm and unbuttoned his coat. He quietly walked down the hall and timidly peeked around the corner. 

The ballroom took his breath away. It looked like a land from a fairy tale, the chandeliers blazing and the polished floor reflecting the magical costumes of the guests. He saw grand ladies and fairy princesses and Victorian gentlemen, and there were the dark costumes of the undead and the sorcerors as the musicians played from their small stage in the corner. 

He smiled shyly. It was as he'd imagined it. He drank in the sight, the tall mirrors in the room capturing the guests as they laughed and danced. The tall windows looked out into the Chicago night, and a waltz began to play. Renny watched, his eyes shining. 

For the second time that night, he jumped. 

"Hey, you're a nervous one." 

Renny turned around, suddenly worried that he was doing something wrong when he saw the slender figure beside him. Dressed in a black commando outfit, the man's hands were gloved and a half-mask hid his features. A black cap was pulled tightly to obscure his hair. Was that hair experimentally spiky or fuzzily peachy? Or perhaps neither? 

"I...I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to intrude." Renny nervously turned his Stetson around and around. 

The man smiled. His heart thudded in his chest. A gloved hand reached out and snagged one of his nervous ones. The man leaned in and breath tickled his ear. 

"Yeah, you're a nervous one, all right." Pause. "S'okay. I _like_ nervous. 'Specially when it's packaged in a six-foot-four, blond, blue-eyed Mountie. No prob." 

Renny nearly fainted in relief. It _was_ his Ray! He had a sudden thought. 

"Ray...you're gate-crashing!" 

Dazzling smile. "Yeah." 

He began to lecture his lover on the proprieties of parties when he was dragged toward the main staircase. 

"Ray, I can't...Constable Fraser will have to be relieved from guard duty in twenty minutes!" 

"Fraze can wait. Or maybe one of those ornamental Mounties can take his place. Either way, you're comin' with me." 

A strong hand dragged him away, and he obediently followed his lover up the stairs and to the second floor. Ray was a man with a purpose. He opened doors and looked into the rooms, but just as quickly shut them again and kept leading Renny down the hall. He finally smiled after opening a door and tugged on Renny's arm as he led him inside the chosen room. 

"Ray, this is _...the Queen's Bedroom!"_

"Yeah." Ray's smile was wolfish. 

"But we can't...not here!" 

"Sure we can." Ray dragged Renny inside and kicked the door closed. Then he was all over his shocked Mountie. "Mmm, tastes good." 

Renny felt that he had to protest as a representative of the Canadian government, but he was rapidly forgetting just why as Ray's mouth worked magic on his skin. He gasped as Ray nibbled his ear, then licked his throat, then devoured him in a lusty kiss. His legs shaking, he nearly collapsed as Ray maneuvered him to the bed. 

The wiry body was on top of him and his breath came in harsh gasps as Ray ground his hips against him. He tried to keep his boots off the gold bedspread, wildly pumping his legs so that the boots wouldn't touch the spread. Ray fixed that problem by shinnying down his lover's legs and unlacing the boots with surprising speed and expertise, then pulling them off and tossing them across the room. They landed with a loud _thump_ in the corner. Renny fleetingly wondered if anyone had heard the noise but quickly didn't care. 

No, he didn't care with a armful of erotic Kowalski. The blond was busy kissing him all over his face and neck and rubbing back and forth against his groin. Renny nearly sobbed with the pleasure of it all. He gasped as his body was pressed harder into the bed, his cock throbbing with desire as he started to thrust his hips upward. Ray smiled and began massaging the bulge in his lover's pants while purring in his ear. 

He was fire and ice, igniting Renny's flame with fond kisses and lustful movements. Renny shivered as if immersed in cold water, then the fire melted him again. He gazed up into eyes of crystal-blue, the fine-boned face twisting with desire as the slender body rubbed back and forth, Renny's heart hammering in his chest. His own large hands stroked the bony hips, then squeezed the applesque buttocks. Ray growled deep in his throat and thrust harder, his almost-delicate hand grabbing a handful of sandy hair, pulling Renny's head up as he leaned down and burned him with a kiss. 

Renny felt as if the air was being sucked out of him. He gazed with adoration at his own personal vampire as Ray broke the kiss. A slender finger traced his swollen lips, those sky-blue eyes regarding him with a veiled expression. Just as Renny began to get nervous, Ray smiled and started playing with the buttons of his lover's tunic. He unbuttoned them, then commenced working on the buckles and straps. He quickly had the tunic open and ran his hands up and down the smooth chest. 

Renny swallowed and tried hard not to think about how pink and hairless his chest was as Ray tickled his ribs. His inadequacy came crashing down on him. He was overgrown, awkward and dull. Yet he had a modicum of talent in pleasing men, and he would give everything he had to his lover. He would make Ray forget about his partner's ugliness and clumsiness, at least for one time. 

"Oh, Ray..." 

"Yeah, Renny? Whaddaya want, baby?" 

"I...I..." 

"Ya gotta tell me, Renny." 

"I want you...inside me." His face flamed but he looked hopefully at Ray. 

The blond laughed in delight, giving him a wink. As if by magic a tube of lubricant appeared in Ray's hand and he tugged Renny's pants off and flung them to wind up with the discarded boots. His fingers gently prepared Renny, who moaned and shivered in anticipation. When he was finished, Ray began kissing Renny again, pressing his body down on his lover's. They groped and thrashed and Renny started to beg to be taken when the door crashed open. 

He froze, the fire freezing in his veins. 

His heart began to beat again as he saw Fraser in a hot clinch with the black-clad cowboy. 

He'd been right! It _had_ been Detective Vecchio! The American glanced over, his neckerchief no longer shielding his face but tied around his neck. Only the Lone Ranger mask remained, but in the light from the hall Renny could detect a shimmering emerald color. 

"Sorry, looks like this room is already taken," Ray Vecchio said with amusement. 

"Shove off, Vecchio," Kowalski said pleasantly between kisses. 

"Fuck you, Kowalski," Vecchio said just as pleasantly as he touched Benny between his legs, tearing a gasp from the flushed, disheveled Mountie. 

Kowalski snickered and nibbled Renny's ear. The Canadian nearly bucked off the bed. 

"Ooh, wild Mountie. Guess you'll ride him like a fuckin' expert." 

"Totally." 

"Ray..." Benny breathed in a raspy voice. 

"Sorry, Benny. C'mon, let's leave the queens in the Queen's Bedroom to their fun. I think there's another empty bedroom down the hall." 

"Yeah, the Joker's Bedroom." 

"Ha ha," said Vecchio as he and Benny departed, Fraser reaching around and locking the door from the inside before he closed it. 

Trembling, Renny stared up at Ray, who winked at him and then teased his cock along the rim of Renny's anus. Pre-cum glistened at the slit as he started to push in, Renny crying out and digging his fingers into the bedspread. 

"Ray...the bed...!" 

"No prob." Ray tugged on the spread and urged Renny's hips up, pushing the material to the foot of the bed. "I put towels over the sheets. Now, don't I take good care of ya?" 

Adoration. 

"Yes, Ray." 

_Oh, Ray, I don't deserve you!_

Ray smirked his pleasure and then eased in, Renny's moans a delight to his ears. The Mountie's body began to move as Ray thrust in and out, his speed increasing. Renny felt the pleasure building up as the sounds of the orchestra's music could be heard faintly through the door. The bed moved but didn't creak. Blood pounded in his ears as the room began to spin. The loud _slap!_ of cock against ass excited him until he threw his head back and keened softly, mindful of the guests in the Consulate. Hot cum spurted into him, filling him with scalding possession. Pleasure washed over him in waves as he came, too, then he felt his legs tremble and he collapsed like a limp balloon. Ray eased out of him and promptly snuggled up against him. 

"I...I should get back to sentry duty," Renny said after he had caught his breath and stared at the ceiling, his arm around Ray. 

"Don't sweat it. Fraze probably got Cooper or Mountie Will to take over." 

"But Constable Power can't..." 

"His best talent is standing guard duty." Ray kissed his lover's ear and Renny shivered. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." 

"'Sides, what's your hurry? Ya gonna turn into a pumpkin at midnight, Cinderella?" 

"No, Ray." 

Ray grinned at him. "Yeah, but you're still my Pumpkin." 

Renny felt a little flutter through his chest. He wordlessly put his other arm around Ray and hugged him, Ray chuckling and smoothing his hair. 

"Happy Halloween, Pumpkin."* 


End file.
